


[Elsanna] Acceptance (R)

by Lordictator



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordictator/pseuds/Lordictator
Summary: 给朋友的，妹攻，有指定梗。微博@湮云鞝城
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	[Elsanna] Acceptance (R)

**Author's Note:**

> 给朋友的，妹攻，有指定梗。微博@湮云鞝城

Acceptance

水之灵Nokk在暮色苍茫时分以挺拔的骏马姿态出现在艾伦戴尔城堡西对的海峡，纤长前蹄跨过大海狭隘的咽喉，踏进船只停泊的海港。黄昏照透它附着薄雾的驱干，将它照得同透明的水蜜蜡，也将骑手的铂金细发染得柔软如纱。

她穿越海峡而来，Anna原本尚在城堡带着内臣和贸易商路过侧望塔，只一偏头就看见随她衣摆飘飞的雪花。

也许默契是与心灵和美相通的，她随意一瞥，纵使相隔百里，对方也注意到了自己。Elsa朝她招手，Anna憋屈数日的企盼终于野马脱缰跳出了声带。

“Elsa!她来了！”

Anna把手上一叠牛皮纸撒给商人，提裙跃上螺旋楼梯的柚木栏杆，人影飞速旋转下滑，举手歌唱，呼喊侍仆打开城门。两秒前还随行着女王并与她谈论的商人们追不上她的乱窜，慌乱地跟在楼梯后。他们好不容易下完螺旋梯子，Anna已经兴奋地和一排铠甲握完了手，如鱼跃水钻进舞厅。

开朗少女踏起华尔兹三舞步，每一节都保持着前三步高幅的起伏摆荡，她自旋时拉下落地窗帘裹成披风，裹过一条长廊就解开，还顺手刮走两块巧克力塞进嘴。供货的贸易商们本想提醒艾伦戴尔的女王小心跌倒，但见她熟悉这诺大空旷的座城堡如孩童熟悉常去的游园，歌唱着，扮演着，舞蹈着，丝毫不用担心她受伤。

——这里的确曾是她一人的游园，在门扉长年紧闭时。

Anna灵巧的小高跟旋出城堡大门，立刻就转为在石子路上的奔跑。半数太阳潜入海平面，名为夕阳的桌布从艾伦戴尔这面餐桌上抽去，人们依旧忙碌着，但遍布城市街道的油灯灯芯上未着火光。

“Hi there Gale!为艾伦戴尔的鼓风机加把劲！我们的食物得赶上庆典！”Anna对空中旋转着的番红花叶招手，那阵疾风飞到她手腕握握手，然后四散到各个开了灶的红砖屋里，钻入鼓风机和摇曳焰火。

“Anna！火太大了芝士会糊！”老妇人的包包头探出窗户，气冲冲地推推圆框老花镜。

“抱歉啦！Gale！麻烦你再哦呼——”

风之灵把Anna的头发刮了个顶天鸟巢，还搓了杂乱的螺旋，抱怨满满。她正准备张口抱怨这样怎么去见姐姐，精灵就将栗红长发为她捋开，无形之风将先前的凌乱一洗而净，编梳得更为整齐柔顺，染上红花的清香。Gale在空中蹦跳，改变风压刮出嘻嘻笑声，同时她抽走石窖里的一部分氧气，炉火随妇人的指点调至最佳，番茄与奶酪融合，滋滋作响，风味漫至街道，逐渐追上Anna轻快的脚步。

“Acceptance,Queen Anna.”老妇人走出房门，提裙向女王行礼。

“谢啦Gale~节日快乐！”

Anna挥挥手，大意是“玩得开心”，然后继续穿越层叠的红砖屋，她轻盈的像一片羽毛，在温凉的风中被热情推助着飞向港口。

今天是Queen Anna命下设立的精灵节，定在番红花仍在雪中盛开的时节，春日前夕。

感知精灵，连接自然，这是圣灵节里所要享受的。正视过去，更正错误，这是节日里所需要努力的，人与自然之灵一度隔阂重重，于是Anna在Elsa的建议下以艾伦戴尔人最喜爱的方式让他们了解圣灵与精灵——庆典，邀约北地人，带来自然之灵，让学者为家庭讲述节日的由来与内涵。

灯烛未燃，因为艾伦戴尔人要等自然火元素精灵Bruni点亮夜晚节庆的焰火。

Elsa一如既往地守约。完美的时机，波粼海面吞下夕阳，冰马踏上港口木桥，Anna在咸甜海风中拥抱最心爱的姐姐。

“Welcome home, Elsa.”

“I'm hugging where I belong, Anna.”

艾伦戴尔的女儿轻碰额头，她们互抚对方的发丝，掩下漂浮长纱，捧着彼此的腰走上小镇街道。Nokk安静垂首跟在身后，很快就被居民团团围住。火元素Bruni窜上Anna肩头，叼去她的胸口纹着雪花装饰的宝石首饰玩。

“四五六……Sis, 怎么只来了七个北地人？游说失败了？”

“真正失败的是石巨人们。”Elsa叹气，Anna回顾整天躺在溪边睡觉懒得动的大石块，噗嗤一笑。

“等这次带一些油画和食物回去，我还有自信老一辈的北地人们明年心甘情愿来参加。”

“喔喔！艾伦戴尔的绘本！我们可以找图书馆的老Lance要一些拿去给北地孩子们，还有花和树叶做的书签，这样老人们也会陪孩子来了！”

“好主意Anna.”Elsa挑挑眉，露出微笑。“不过石巨人们的倔强可不是北地人能比的，况且关于如何把他们带来艾伦戴尔，我完全没有头绪。他们太大了，比宫廷的老臣还难拉拢，带来也许还会造成恐慌。”

“Elsa, 艾伦戴尔的人们早就习惯恐慌了。”

“Anna……”望着妹妹捂住了嘴也没掩盖住的笑意，Elsa幽怨扶额。

……这么一说，好像在水坝崩塌时居民们的确一个个淡定如常，从自己继位后都见怪不怪了吗？

“Elsa, 你现在可是自然之灵与人类的桥梁了，”Anna牵起Elsa的双手，“石巨人而已，我相信你一定可以做到的。”

“……嗯。”Elsa轻轻点头。

“我们点亮城市吧”

“一起。”Elsa把手伸到Anna手边，Anna握住她的手高高举起指向忽明忽暗的星月。

“Bruni, 来，Light and Music~”Anna招手，Bruni跳回她肩头，紫红的火焰冒出蓝色脊背，只啪一声，同样的火光在街道油灯烛芯上乍现跳动——瞬时，光亮照出衣着喜庆的男女和躲在花盆后啃着土豆的石头精，人们为自然之火欢呼，乐器响应光亮，活跃奏响。

艾伦戴尔自黑夜微凉昏暗切入节庆温暖明亮。Anna双眼放光，拉着身着蓝白裙纱的姐姐扑入温暖沁香的街道。

“Elsa, 这是我成为女王后干的做的第一件实质性的事！”

“可你平常不也是很忙吗？”Elsa问，Gale刮着花瓣跟在她们头顶，同行飞在空中的还有信纸鸽。Elsa伸手接住一只风之灵丢下的纸鸽，它被小心翼翼地打开过又谨小慎微地折起，这一只涂了天蓝色的喙，Elsa清楚地记得里面写着Anna对女王事务的抓狂吐槽。Elsa阅读时坐在林间偷笑，并回信“做好所有的Queen Stuff才有无穷无尽的巧克力吃~”。

安娜平常喜欢写流畅舒适的圆体，在给姐姐写时会收敛很多，但有些笔记还是忍不住划出开朗的弧线，以至于有时字迹忽大忽小，字母O如饱满果橙，心情跃然纸上。

Elsa又看见一只红喙纸鸽，补充道：“还写信说没时间。”

“每天听汇报看呈报根本不能叫忙嘛！只是在低效率处理琐事而已！”Anna继续抱怨，顺手为红砖屋旁长桌上刚烤好的长面包洒下一撮砂糖，给披萨边刷上橄榄油。“Sis, 你之前怎么没告诉我当女王是这么无聊的！”

“我以为你向往当女王？”Elsa轻轻偏头，Anna拉着她在一座喷泉前缓下脚步，两人来到水光旁坐下。这里采光绝佳，喷泉顶上撑着月桂枝缠绕的曲杆，十字交接下挂着金亮的六星灯，Elsa看清安娜眼角浅浅的腮红。

——Anna很适合这种暖色。

Elsa在心中赞许灯光，微微眯起双眼，不掩饰自己的溺爱：“你小时候最喜欢听女王的故事，听了母亲讲，还要跑到我床上来再听。”

Anna笑盈盈地眨眼，忆起幼时自己从房间的一头蹦到另一头钻进Elsa的被子，说星星未眠，自己不眠，拉扯着要Elsa为自己讲故事。

二公主捧起长公主的手，“因为小时候的我每天都期待着你当上女王，然后我当保护你的骑士，就和那些绘本里一样。”

“又来了。”

Elsa捏捏Anna鼻头，两人脸颊微红，轻笑间穿着石头精服装的厨师端来香槟，她们一人拿过一支香槟。Anna转转眼珠，将自己的香槟杯举高，金澈液体遮挡住二人轻贴的嘴唇。

Gale似乎掀飞了居民的帽子转移他们的注意力，Anna听到男女的惊呼，没忍住在接吻时笑出来，在Elsa下唇处蹭歪了自己的唇彩。

“你比我更适合当女王，Anna.”Elsa用指节擦去安娜嘴角的嫣红，轻声说。Anna撅噘嘴，蓝眸里似乎有些失落，但还是与姐姐碰杯。长杯接触，杯底冒出细细一层雪花薄冰，香槟入口，最清甜的温度让它如Elsa奇妙的魔法般更令人迷醉。

艾伦戴尔的人们最懂得如何享乐，新鲜烤出的羊排，入冬前用卤水腌制的火腿，鹿乳，加了番红花作香料的炖鱼，甘甜多汁的玉米，以及从不缺席的冰淇淋和巧克力。

“Acceptance,Queen Anna, Queen Elsa.”

“Acceptance.”Elsa长久未归，又是在城堡外与居民与精灵同乐，陆续不绝的人们前来敬酒，感谢她昔日乘水之灵驰骋赶来救下艾伦戴尔。人民们不忘Anna设立的节日宗旨，他们中许多人都向Elsa致歉——为曾经误解她为祸害人间的冰霜巫女。Elsa起初有些吃惊，后来渐渐颇具风范地接受与回敬，她以魔法居民冰冻酒水，同时饮酒回敬。

“即便是这样美丽而危险的魔法，爱也是无所不能的。”Elsa浅笑着对敬酒者说，回望Anna，Elsa知道是这位暖阳一般温暖的女王感染了她的子民，Elsa更骄傲地深吸气，继续优雅谈吐：“Acceptance, 接纳与宽容，与爱，再寒冷的冰也会遇之即化。”

随后还有无尽的音乐和故事，雪宝在城里表演了一圈，它的巡回演出终于来到了Elsa和Anna面前。它重演绘声绘色的故事，逗得两位女王和孩子们一齐同笑。

“My Queen, 要不要也帮Queen Elsa也……”几位为Anna顶酒的侍者凑到Anna耳旁问，Anna长舒呼吸，感叹道：让她尽兴吧，她很少这么开心。

节日庆典的最后是化冰——Elsa用魔法化去艾伦戴尔河流湖泊的冰。即便Elsa加冕女皇后艾伦戴尔的湖泊和海面结冰都是司空见惯的日常了，但化冰依旧满承着仪式感。湛蓝光束飘过冰面，湖泊上绽放变幻烟花般的冰华，Elsa回忆雪宝的表演，一改直接破冰的念头，她拉起Anna在岸边共舞，纤长的四肢伸展，湖泊上绘出自己与Anna经历的一切。

“Elsa, 你是不是喝醉了？”Anna轻笑着问，因为Elsa的魔法绘出了她在雪山冰堡阳台上展肢高歌Let it go时无拘无束的姿态，Anna清楚地记得自己和Elsa抱着枕头坐在火炉边聊天时，Elsa说看见自己的冰雕，顿时想要钻进冰缝里。

“我现在很开心，Anna.”

冰面迅速变幻，最终以艾伦戴尔的公主们在海浪边缘拥抱，长公主的背后雕刻出四元素棱晶翅膀与斑斓森林，二公主的背后是被盛阳照耀的城堡。

随之，冰面融破化水。

“Anna……”

“我该让老爷子们帮你顶酒的、呼——”

Elsa不重，但Anna一路以骑士捧抱公主的姿势将她从城堡护城河外带回寝宫，攀上几层螺旋梯，也有几分喘不过气了。更别说进了城堡后Elsa就搂紧了自己脖子，晕红柔软的脸颊和火热的呼吸随着她糯糯的呼喊钻挤衣物的领口。

Anna从小到大老嫌城堡的楼梯不够自己蹦跶，刚刚一路里终于在反悔之中受尽了折磨。

“噢唔、”Anna刚将Elsa放下，还未脱出口的喘气又变为惊呼，散发着浅香的手臂将她一同拉进柔软的床铺，紧接着是青苹果味甜腻的吻。

Elsa持续呼唤着Anna, 她的脸颊红烫，指尖冰凉。Elsa轻触Anna脸侧的手指如冰凉雨点拍打，Anna感到自己的皮肤在姐姐的触碰下一惊一乍地颤动，被冰凉触碰，Anna却感到自己的体温渐变火热。

比起胸腔里狂跳的心脏，皮肤的反应也许不足称之为一惊一乍。

Elsa亲吻Anna脸上细碎的雀斑——平常浅显不易察觉，此时随着脸上染出的红晕一起吸引了Elsa的溺爱。Anna将手指捋进姐姐细金的长发，眼眸陷入比洋娃娃更完美均匀的细腻肌肤。

心跳急促如鼓点，Anna将手按在Elsa长裙腹部紧致精美的纹路，吻落在白如凝玉的胸口，她还未开始隔着衣料摩挲撩拨这层冰丝下敏感曼妙的肢体，美如婚纱的长裙竟自动飘化成细腻的雪花，Elsa解开Anna的动作一敞，白沙顺着性感的曲线滑进被单，剥开其下圣洁的白皙，诱人的粉嫩。

饱满的果实在眼前随呼吸起伏，Anna感到自己的呼吸一瞬被那过于惊艳的美丽掠夺。

她早已不是第一次目视触碰姐姐的身体，心跳与呼吸却次次都被牵动，Anna每次都会想——这才是姐姐最可怕的魔法。

“E…Elsa, 这是你自己解除的吗？会不会消耗过度了？”Anna轻声问，她虽知道姐姐可以随意倚靠魔法变出装束，可她从未如此热情地自己褪去衣物。

“Anna，抚摸我。”Elsa的口气不像是醉了，她一丝不挂，却比任何时刻都更庄重。她眯着双眸拉过妹妹的手臂，撑开手掌让其覆盖自己的双乳，她更迷醉地亲吻Anna的嘴唇，修长双腿紧紧夹着栗红长发女皇的膝盖。

……醉了。Anna心想，但她很快敲碎脑海里平日性爱时姐姐腼腆害羞的形象，自己从不畏惧挑战，无论是什么样的姐姐，只要她还是Elsa，自己都有用不尽的勇气去拥吻，有不枯竭的温暖去一次次去融化寒冰。

“Elsa……”Anna轻捏吹弹可破的凝白，抚弄顶端的桃粉娇嫩，Elsa将轻吟敞出喉口，以吻催促心爱的妹妹。

“这不是我解除的，是你用爱化去的。”Elsa说，她的语气本是平缓的，但仓促的声线出卖了她，一如她冰蓝眼眸里波光般跃动的期待。

Anna从未见姐姐如此急躁而紧张，也从未见她如此不掩欢悦的情绪。

渐发挺立的乳尖收获更多的磨弄，Anna以不同的节奏划圈，提起揉捏、不断地挑弄，浸入骨髓的酥麻激得Elsa在心爱妹妹的指尖下不停轻颤，她对此间的眷恋早已超出接纳，她捧着Anna的腰轻抬自己的腰肢——她渴求从妹妹这里获取更多。

Anna对音律有绝对的天赋，如长夜遮挡不住太阳的光芒，这份天赋亦是源自骨血的——她在拨弹的节奏进入迅捷高潮的同时加入恰到好处的亲吻，为献给亲爱姐姐的圆舞伴奏。

她细碎而不失节奏地吻变身下由白润红的香艳躯体，快八分不断，她长踩踏板，在柔软肌肤上吮出浅浅吻痕。

Anna一路顺着身下人的腰腹提弹至高音阶的琴键，那里奏响美妙细腻的旋律。Anna在姐姐的腿间轻轻摩挲，指尖划过柔嫩的外唇沾出急不可迫的粘腻，她继续吸弄口中敏感粉嫩的乳尖，两指掰开那道柔软。

“Anna……Anna……呼、”

白皙双腿为Anna大开，Anna一边感叹酒精的可怕，竟轻而易举地敲开了这扇最封禁的门扉，一边凑前亲吻姐姐，指节没入那份平日克制紧闭的湿软。

燥热的不止Elsa的身体，她的吻和呼吸染上如是的火热，她不停地呼唤妹妹的名字，祈求她照顾被冷落的蜜蕊，Anna凝视她的双眸，亲吻着她将爱抚推上被浸润的花心，将美妙的长吟挤出Elsa的声带。

Anna加快弹奏的频率，被触碰捻揉的小核鼓动着回应，甚至时有一时兴起的凑前。Anna摸清了姐姐醺醉时的举动，那是一种发自心底纯粹的欢悦，和时常压抑着的大胆举动。Anna也不总是看上去那样的大条乐天派，她总愿意对自己的姐姐付出细腻如沙的心思——她甚至Elsa总是时常压抑自己。

“你也需要多接受自己，Elsa.”Anna在姐姐耳边落下轻轻一吻，Elsa像是回忆起什么一般眨眨眼睛，如刚从一个温暖的梦里苏醒。

“Anna……啊——”

没入成灾泥泞的手指愈发快速，拇指按弄小核的节奏也未被落下，Elsa感到成潮的温暖不断拍打在两腿间，被上下爱抚至肿胀的樱红停不住颤抖，快感随指尖起落疯涌而至，Anna仍舔弄搔刮着她的双乳。

香槟的清甜味还没散尽，Elsa感到脸边略有冰冷的麻木，可身体四处与心爱之人摩擦纠缠的火热不断地传来清晰的触感。Anna让指节在嫩肉里挤弄上挑，淫靡水声被她弹奏得清脆，她轻嘬Elsa细嫩白皙的皮肤，嘬吮出更多音节。Elsa似乎清醒些了，因为她开始扼住那些或长或短的呻吟，变成咬紧嘴唇抓紧被单的断续呼唤。

Elsa的双腿颤抖着抬起，不知所措地合拢，却依旧如贪恋糖果的孩童包裹吮吸着心爱的妹妹。

Anna亲吻她的脸颊，发丝扫在眉角，吻稍微加重了些，但达到了预期的效果——Elsa紧闭双眼，湿滑的蜜蕊在颤抖中到达顶峰，Anna膝盖压住Elsa逃窜痉挛的双腿，继续捻揉着极度敏感的，挤出更多潮粘的液体，也将高亢的呼喊逼出唇齿——

“Elsa, I'm yours, and you are mine.”

Anna断断续续地说出这句话，她心念“true love, my true love”,唇下的吻越发柔和。

她抚摸进出的动作不断，Elsa也不停地被送入起伏不断的高潮，她一直紧紧捏着被单，惊慌地尝试收住自己不可控的声音，却仓皇而败，只能在被敏感处无从逃避的快感下逼得胡乱的抽泣下颤颤巍巍地呼唤“Anna”。

“Anna、停、停——”

“Elsa……”

Anna紧紧盯着姐姐湿润的眼眶，那双冰蓝的眼眸倒映着天花板，清澈的，总是清澈而美丽的。此刻星点的光芒在清晰的虹膜下轻飘，Anna眨眨眼，微微侧首，一片晶莹的雪花落在了自己肩头。

“Elsa？”Anna吻着对方的锁骨，抬起眼帘环视周围，细碎漂浮的雪花不知何时布满了房间，在无风湿热的空间里极缓地飘零。床底不知何时也漫出了薄薄的积雪，冒出树枝般茂密的凝华。

冰块凝结的声音传进耳膜，Anna望向身下颤抖抽泣着的Elsa，空中仍有漂浮的酒香。

寒意渗入毛孔，Anna将身体贴紧姐姐，依旧留在那片温暖的湿软。Elsa早就注意到攀上屋顶和冰晶，坠落在地毯上的大小晶碴，蛛网般生在角落的冰簇。

可她只是紧张地愣在原地，这份力量只会与日俱增，恐惧比寒意更快地笼罩了她，她不知所措，双腿拢得更紧，手指扎进被单狠狠掐在掌心。她抬手想抑制寒冰的疯涨，手臂颤抖着，吞噬房间的寒冷无所回应。

“Elsa, 爱能化冰！”Anna突然想起了什么，她坚定地点头，又重复了一遍。Elsa抽愣着，仍只有迎去高潮不久的甬道回应Anna.

“别紧张，你要去接纳！Elsa，不要刻意去拒绝！”

Anna捧起Elsa的腰背，轻轻将她抬入枕头里。Anna亲吻自己长久在恐惧与脆弱下挣扎的姐姐，安抚受惊小猫般轻柔地抚摸抽动的大腿，轻推双腿内侧的软肉。Anna闭上眼睛断断续续地亲吻Elsa，不去想背后喧哗凝固的空气会不会将她们双双淹没。

她毫不担心，她总是相信着Elsa，相信真切的爱。

温暖轻轻地吞吐着，Anna在亲吻时蹭到Elsa脸颊温热的泪滴，紧贴的躯体也不再紧绷，Elsa环抱紧拥住了自己。Anna缓缓睁眼舐去对方咸咸的眼泪，修长下睫随着Elsa的啜泣抽动着。她放缓了节奏，但更温柔地触碰能为Elsa带来欢悦的隐忍隐秘。

“没事的Elsa，你只是消耗太大了。”Anna蹭蹭姐姐的额头，轻抚金砂细发。哼笑间她感到寒冷逐渐稀薄，如被暖春的风拂走。

“还有喝醉了~”Anna想到庆典里Gale丢进Elsa酒杯里的番红花叶，她喝下去了都没留神。

“Anna, 对不起……我……”Elsa埋进Anna肩头，小幅地摇头，像是在磨蹭，更紧地抱住妹妹的腰肢。

“没事的Sis，不要自责，”她再度亲吻顺从着爱抚的姐姐。

艾伦戴尔的番红花在冰雪中也能绽放，它更象征着春日的来临。

“如果你悲伤，Let it go.如果你欢悦，accept, and enjoy it.”

FIN


End file.
